Celebrations with Majin Buu
This is the 12th episode of the Kid Buu Saga in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Modotta Heiwa!! Seigi no Mikata Majin Bu!?" The episode first aired on December 20, 1995. Recap Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Piccolo sense that Kid Buu is dead. Hercule informs everybody on Earth that Kid Buu is gone for good. Everybody cheers. Everybody on the lookout are happy too. then, Elder Kai, Kibito Kai and Dende arrive on the Kai Planet to pick up Goku and the gang. then Dende heals Vegeta and Goku. they are about to leave when Bee spots fat Majin Buu. Hercule asks everyone whether they could take fat Majin Buu to Earth. Vegeta disagrees. he says that fat Majin Buu might get angry again and produce another Evil Buu and the whole problem would arise again. Hercule says that he would take care of Majin Buu. Vegeta threatens to kill Hercule along with Majin Buu if he wouldn't listen to Vegeta. Goku tells Vegeta to stop. He says if it weren't for fat Majin Buu saving Vegeta and Hercule carrying Vegeta away from the Spirit Bomb, the whole Earth would have gone by now. Vegeta agrees. Then they all are transported to the lookout. When Goku arrives, everybody runs towards him. When Vegeta comes, Bulma and Trunks go to him. Videl is happy to see Hercule. But everybody is scared outta their wits to see Majin Buu. Trunks prepares to launch an attack. But Vegeta stops him and says that Majin Buu is their 'guest'. Then, six months later, the Dragon is summoned and Goku wishes that the thought of Majin Buu be vanished from the minds of everybody on Earth. Now Majin Buu is happy and is roaming around the streets. He wants ice cream, and for that he needs money. He fights a big person named Pit Bull Pete and earns money. Then Bulma calls him for shopping, because Vegeta and Trunks left due to the shopping taking over an hour. While they are at the jewelry store, Majin Buu tries to eat the diamonds. Pit Bull Pete and his manager rob the store, but freak out when they see Buu. Pete shoots Buu but he is unaffected. Great Saiyaman and Saiyagirl (Videl) arrive, but before they can do anything, the two criminals turn themselves in. At Mount Paozu, Goku, Goten, and Trunks, were in the hot tub and Chi-Chi was shown cooking. Then Goten and Trunks did the Fusion Dance naked which made Goku break the tub and transform into a Super Saiyan. Chi Chi was so mad that she says she will give Gotenks a spank when she makes them put their clothes on. Errors *Hercule says Buu went crazy when his puppy was shot. In actuality, Buu went mad when Hercule was shot. *In the beginning of the episode, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are back on the cliff they were revived on, despite having journeyed to the Lookout in the previous episode. Trivia *In the english dub, Vegeta breaks the fourth wall by asking the audience in a huffy tone "What are you looking at?" *The wish that Goku made the memories of Majin Buu erased spawned later Eis Shenron on GT. *Even though Trunks and Goten use the Fusion Dance to form Gotenks. Gotenks isn't wearing the clothes that Fusion Dance usually creates. Although this could be due to that fact that niether Trunks or Goten were wearing any clothes. Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Wishes that spawned a Shadow Dragon